Kissed By An Angel After Book One
by 101dog4
Summary: Tristan died in a car crash with his girlfriend except she survived. Now he thinks someone's after her or ws after him. With the help of Lacey, a fellow angel and former actor, they have to save Ivy from his killer before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

"Slow down, Tristan. Before you knock off another deer." But nothing could stop him. "Ivy has to believe again," Tristan said. "We have to reach her. She has to know that it wasn't an accident. Somebody wanted me-or Ivy-dead!"

Chapter 1

"But Tristan you know she'll probably never believe again! You saw her. She's hopeless. You need to complete your mission." Lacey said.

He spun around and caught her arm since she was the only other thing he could hold.

"Lacey, listen to me. You're going to help me protect Ivy even if she doesn't believe. I just want her to know that I'm here."He dragged her with him even though he didn't know where he was going himself.

"Where are we going?" Lacey shouted. "You're not just going to make me come with you. If you haven't noticed, I've been doing everything for you. I haven't even worked on my mission! You shouldn't worry so much about this chick. She can't doesn't believe and can't see or hear you! You need to worry about you mission and maybe help me with mine too." She was frustrated now. "And she's just a chick that doesn't believe in us angels anymore. We're dead and she knows that we can't come back. Just back off and stop worrying about her."

This was the most hurtful thing that Lacey has said to him since he met her at his grave. "You know what? I'm so tired of you and you're sarcasm and unwillingness to care. If you were a real person, you would help. You have nothing to do except your mission. And have you worked on it? No. You're the only person I have to help me and you have helped but you have also just made me feel bad. She was the only person that I loved and you don't have the slightest bit of consideration. So, since you're not helping really, why don't you back off a little! I don't even think I need your help anymore Lacey!" Once he heard what he said he immedietly regreted it.

"Lacey, I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No, I'm just going to get out of your way and-"

"Lacey, no, please. I really do need your help. I've just felt so incomplete without Ivy. She was the only person I loved. I just miss her." He felt a tear run down his cheek but he quickly brushed it away knowing Lacey would make fun of him for crying.

Lacey just stood there. No expression; nothing. He thought she was acting until he saw a tear go down her cheek.

"Tristan, I am really sorry. I haven't been taking you seriously. I didn't knowhow you really felt for her. I've never really been in love. Just acted." Lacey said. ""I am the one who should be sorry and I truly am." There was a bleak moment of silence. Suddenly Lacey started giggling.

"You know, this reminds me of one of the moviesI was in. I'll have to tell you later because we need to warn Ivy. And, just so you know, you're a real softie for someone like you. This chick must've been a goddess."

Tristan couldn't help himself. He ran to Lacey and hugged her. He felt as if she had lifted all the stress; from the crash, finding out he was an angel, dead, and finding out that someone's after Ivy.

"Tristan. Tristan! Please let me go! You're going to squeeze me to death again." He finally let her go. "Gosh, thank you. Okay, I know you said that someone probably vut the line on your brakes but we don't know. THat's only your theory."

"It's the only information we have." He thought for a moment. "Maybe, we could find the car. Did you see it after the crash?"

"Yep. It looked like your car fell from the sky and hit a deer on the way down. It was pretty ugly. I still don't see how this chick-Ivy-survived."

"Lacey, co you think we could split up and look for the car? It would be quicker."

"Well, you need some rest first Tristan. Then-"

"I don't need any rest. Just meet me at my grave at two o'clock tomorrow." He started to run from Lacey to find the car but the dreamless darkness took him over before he got, barely, three yards away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Tristan woke up, he was at his grave with Lacey standing over him.

"Hey Dumps! You sleep well?" He just sighed. "Oh come on! I half carried half dragged you here all by myself and I don't get a 'Oh thank you Lacey. You are so kind.'"

"Thank you a lot Lacey it's just that I don't feel right."

"What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Well, my head is hurting and my back is stiff."

"That's my fault. When you passed out, I half dragged half carried you here by your hands and your head. I must have stopped for a minute and your head must've slipped."

"Oh." He said. "That also explains my neck and back."

"I think I deserve another thank you Dumps. After what you said to me, I should have left you there."

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just lonely. I'm not use to being by myself with only one other person to talk to. I could talk to everyone when I was alive. Not that I don't enjoy talking to you though."

"Well at least I'm here. It's not everyday that you get to meet and spent time with a movie star like me." She did some wierd pose like a model on the red carpet. It actually made him laugh a little. It made him wonder why she had to die in that crash. She would have been a great actor to play a character in one of his favorite movies to watch with Ivy. If only e could remember the name...

"Don't you know anything about how you died other than the plane?" He blurted out. "I mean like who the pilot was or something like that?"

"No. Why?"

"I just thought you'd be a great actor to play this character in this movie I've seen but can't remember."

"Oh. Thanks. I was headed to some party or movie or something on that line when it happened. I think it was an accident but it's probably not. I'll probably be down here for ever." She sighed like she really wanted to go see the #1 Director.

"Can we go find the car now?" He asked impaciently.

"Yeah but you have no right to be ipacient with me. You started it." They both laughed and joked on the way to where Tristan's crash was. For a moment they both forgot they were invisible angels until a car went straight through them when they weren't paying attention. This silenced them until they got there.


End file.
